Ziva's Rescue
by Hiphuggers2
Summary: How I thought the rescue would happen. I created this story last summer!
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs was working on his boat in his basement like he has always done for years, but this time is was different. His emotions were low. He remembered back to the first time he had ever met Ziva and her Mossad kicking skills in his very own basement. He met Ari, the Israeli that had killed Kate four years ago. Gibbs knew somewhere in his gut that Ziva would be there to save him and she did. He only found out minutes after she had blown his brains out that Ari was her half brother and since then, he never forgot the promise he had made to her to always be there to save her if she ever needed it like she did with him. Just in the few hours of recollecting his memories, he had his special gut feeling that something was wrong. No one had heard from Ziva yet, not even the Director and it had already been a few months. Gibbs threw away his coffee in the trash and sped off to Headquarters to see the Director about this special gut feeling he was having. He was praying it was wrong but he didn't know how right his gut was.

He quickly jumped out of the elevator doors, into the bullpen, and ran past a confused looking McGee.

"Uh, Boss?" McGee called after him as Gibbs ran up the stairs into Mtac ignoring him.

Gibbs stormed into the room while Vance was on the screen talking to another person. They hung up.

"Agent Gibbs, do you know anything about privacy?" Gibbs ignored this comment.

"Heard anything from Ziva yet?"

"From my point of view she isn't our problem anymore," Vance announced, not looking Gibbs directly in the eyes but skirting around them.

"I know she would have called someone now if not me her father who would have told you." Gibbs said sipping on his coffee.

"And what is this, your gut feeling?"

"Yea, something like that," taking another sip, before setting it down when Vance started to look angry.

"Well you shouldn't worry and you aren't going anywhere."

Without a cue to leave, Gibbs turned around threw is mug into a trashcan, and started to turn the doorknob.

Where are you going Agent Gibbs?"

"To find Ziva," without looking back he started to walk out.

"Just wait a minute Agent, you aren't going anywhere. Besides you have work to do."

"well I guess all of mine and my team's vacation times are in order to use."

Before Vance had a second to make another argument, Gibbs was already out of the room and heading on down to the bullpen.

It was Tony's turn to pipe up.

"What's happenin' Boss?" He asked as the leader of the team was rummaging through his desk looking for god knows what.

"Pack up Tony… Ducky come along we're going to get her," Gibbs demanded to Tony and Ducky just as Ducky turned the corner with a backpack around his shoulders and a medical bag stuffed with supplies.

Tony looked dumbfounded as McGee asked, "What about me Boss?"

"You stay here with Abbs and Palmer, keep them company."

McGee just starred off in the distance as they walked into the elevator leaving him with the ding that stayed in his head as the doors closed.

Just then Abby came around the corner in her bouncy moon from all of the days worth of Caf-Pow!

"Hey McGee!"

"Where did they go?" The still dumbfounded Agent asked.

"Who? Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky? I don't know Timmy. Gibbs just said to me on the phone that he knows something about Ziva and he has to find…her. Oh no, she's hurt and missing or could be dead!!!!!!!!!!! OMG McGee what is going to happen here without her?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Abby wailed for a few minutes as all McGee could do was to embrace her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Ziva

**Ziva's point of view**

Ziva was bound to a chair in a bare and stuffy room. The only light that shown through was from the poorly designed outer facing wall that had cracks running up and down. Her swollen eye was still stinging from the sweat and blood that kept profusively running down her face and body. Her left eye came into contact with the butt of Saleem's gun a while ago and was not healing anytime soon so long as she was kept in this condition. Her body was lacking the energy she had before her father sent her on this mission in place of Rivkin to shut down a terrorist cell in Somalia, Africa but was captured from the mistakes her group made. They were killed in an instant leaving her alone. She was secluded, tired, but she did not give in after weeks of being tortured from information on NCIS. She would not give them anything about the team that she calls family. Her torture ran on and was almost a cycle. Her wake up call was a large bucket of water doused over her head to wake her up from her unconscious state and then they pummeled her with questions about NCIS. After their failed attempts at just talking to her, they would start with the _interrogation_ with multiple stinging slaps, punches to every inch of her already bruised body, and then the pulling on her once silky wavy hair that was now a rat's nest to tilt her head and reveal her bare neck to the open. Then they would leave her exhausted and shaking in her chair. Then a few helpless hours later the smoking man (Saleem) came in. By now the smell of the smoke to mask the smell of dried blood and excrements from other victims was gratifying. Saleem would heave her head back with one sharp tug on her hair and ask those famous words, "tell me everything you know about NCIS." She never did which made him so mad he would find other ways of torture. The burning was slowly and precisely placed. She could fell the searing sharp heat and pain as it ripped through every fiber of her boy and the stench of burning flesh danced around her nose. The punishment hurt at first but after about a few hundred times he started doing it, she barely felt the burning afterwards. The pattern of the burn placed on her lower bruised back, in a perfect order, was the Star of David. He would finally end it by cursing at her in Arabic. For the first few days her energy was left to translate to harsh words thrown at her. By after a few times of the harsh beatings, she finally gave up once the energy left her fragile body.

**Please review! I have just figured out how to upload chapter stories finally after using fan fiction for like a year so this is why I haven't uploaded this story in forever! Just to let you know ahead of time, the next chapter will be short but I will get the other chapters upload every day (hopefully)!**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting There

**I do not own anything! Read and review!**

Tony didn't say a word on the long plane ride to where ever the destination was. He sat there in silence as Ducky and Gibbs muttered a few words back and forth but Tony didn't hear nor care for what they were saying, all he could think about was Ziva and going back home. Finally the plane started to descend. They all stepped out into the bright sunlight blinking and looking around at the deserty place that surrounded them as far as their eyes could see. They grabbed their gear and headed to a group of men who looked like American Marines. One stepped out, Tony realized that it must have been the sergeant. He and Gibbs shook hands as they introduced themselves in an orderly fashion and Gibbs gave them a nod of recognization. Once they all started to head to the cars Tony turned to Gibbs and asked him the question that he had been savoring the whole time while on the plane ride.

"Boss, what are we really doing here?"

"Ziva has been captured and his being held prisoner in the cell that she was trying to take down."

Tony stared at him in disbelief, "And you didn't tell any of us because…?"

"Because I still needed clearance from the Director, anyways this mission might just be for vengeance."

They came to a halt outside of the gates of the American Base Camp. A man walked up to their window.

"Agent Gibbs you will be staying here for tonight and fed, by tomorrow your mission will be put in order and once you've found your agent, a room awaits you on the outskirts of the town from here. We can't have you come back because of security reasons." He ended and just as Gibbs nodded he turned on his heals and walked off.

Morning came fast, almost too fast when Gibbs woke Ducky and Tony up to start heading out with the same group of men they met when they first landed.

**Ziva's POV**

Ziva was curled up and alone in a corner of her cell. Her muscles protested with every movement she tried to make. Her throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert and her stomach ached with hunger. Her clothes that once fitted her were now baggy from the lack of nourishing food. She felt this was going to be the day she died. She didn't care now, she had lost all hope already, and now she silently begged for death though she wouldn't let anybody hear. Suddenly, as if they were called upon by her mind, a group of darkly skinned men came in. A few had pieces of cloths while Saleem had a leather whip and was swinging it lazily by his side. They dragged her over to the middle of the room without Ziva fighting, making it easier on them. Roughly, they tied her with her hands pulled over her head in a slow painful way to her arms would reach the bars that were displayed across the ceiling.

**Ok I know it has been a while since my last update, I just haven't gotten to it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you find any mistakes please tell me, even though I probably won't change them. But it's always good to learn, right? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding

**I do not own Anything! Well, except for the Marines in here! **

The Marines, Tony, Ducky, and Gibbs were in a pursuit to find Ziva. In their minds they all had ideas of what had or has happened but none of them knew how bad it really was. It was a long, hot, and dusty ride to the outskirts of the town that Gibbs' Team would stay once they found Ziva but that was all they could go for, for they day. It was already sun down by the time they got some medical supplies stashed in their room that would most likely serve as a hospital room while Ziva recuperated but they still didn't even know if they would find her alive. They all willingly got to bed early for in eight hours they would be riding to the cell and hopefully come across Ziva… dead or alive.

**Ziva's POV**

They left Ziva hanging limply in the center of the room all night. The pain shot through her body leaving her nauseated, probably because they decided to put barbed wire to hold her wrists together instead of cloth. By the crack of dawn the whipping started again. One, two, three… on and on it went. Sweat was mixing in her already blistered back. She could smell the pungent aroma that quickly filled her nose and immediately knew to be the salty warm liquid of blood oozing, no gushing out of her back. When were the rescuers going to come get her. Never. She had already scratched that into her mind. No one probably even knows she was missing her dad probably doesn't even notice she's gone. A blow to her back brought her back to reality. With every blow to her back she could feel her eyes drooping closed and her breath came in ragged stabbing pains that pierced through her torso. From far off in the distance she heard cars. But she learned to ignore them because they were probably the next shift in guarding her with AK 47's. This time it was different. She saw a flash of panic in her torturers eyes as he looked to the door. Ziva wanted to smile but the muscles in her broken face prohibited from such use. She heard shouting from outside the door and the sound of bullets whizzing the air. The door creaked open and in one split of a second the man who had been torturing her for weeks now laid dead at her feet. She heard people scuttling in the room and could feel them creeping towards her. One man stepped out to her.

"Shh, Zivers it's alright I'm here."

And at those words she let her head droop over on Gibbs shoulder in exhaustion as he cut her down from the ties that enclosed her thin and gouged wrists.

She heard Gibbs ordering people around and felt two new pairs of hands on her that happened to be Tony's and Ducky's. As she felt the ground beneath her go, she soon fell asleep in the arms of her rescuers as she was led out of the desolated cell, leaving a trail of dead bodies in their wake.

**So that was the end of this chapter! I have one more chapter left that will include her getting medical attention. Does anyone want me to do a spin off from this story like for instance: she comes back (some reference to episode 2 Reunion) and like she feels someone watching her? Please give me feedback on either subject!**


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

**Okay, this is the last chapter but I will have a Spin off from this story with scenes similar to the recent season. Here's a glimpse(Idea); A few days later after Ziva comes home, she feels someone watching her. Every corner she turns, there is someone in the shadows watching her…but who? Now on with the story!**

Hours later Ziva felt a soft material under her, as much as it brought comfort to her, she felt pain starting to explode back into her body and moaned in pain. She looked over to her left slightly with the only good eye, her right, she made out Ducky's figure shifting through supplies and Gibbs with Tony by his side watching her. Gibbs mumbled something to Ducky making him turn around.

"Ah, Ziva my dear I see you are up, let me give you some medication to help you relax. He busied himself around for a moment until he found a syringe and slowly made his way to Ziva as to not frighten her. Just as he was about to administer the drug, she shoved him away.

"No," she stated simply with her eyes following the needle.

"Ziva, you need to take it." Gibbs, butted in trying to calm the young, frightened girl.

She looked at him then back at Ducky then once again at Gibbs. She nodded, letting Ducky give her the medicine through her arm just as he started to tell her, "I will need to clean you up in a few hours but now you must rest."

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead that comforted her and slowly the ever needed sleep took over. An hour or so later she woke up to a stinging feel of something on her swollen eye. It burned but she knew it was helping the enlarged bruise to her eye go down. Gibbs was looking over her comfortingly like a father would to their kid who just fell down and scraped a knee. Ziva moved her tongue around her mouth trying to work up enough saliva to talk.

She motioned with a grunt for the water on the side of her bed. He grabbed it for her and helped bring the straw to her parched lips for a long draw of the crystal water.

She finally got her mouth to work a spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Where's Tony and Ducky?" she asked with most of her strength before closing her eyes to help with the burning sensation of tears starting to fill her eyes.

Gibbs looked over her before replying, "They went to the town to get more supplies." He stated, putting the washcloth over her eyes but she pushed it off.

"Ziva?" He asked with concern

She didn't open her eyes until Ducky and Tony came into the room carrying medical and bathroom supplies as well as new clothes. Ducky came to her side and motioned Gibbs and Tony to follow in pursuit.

"Ziva dear, we are going to turn you over to look at you back, okay?"

Ziva nodded as she turned over onto her stomach, Ducky called for Tony to grab a pair of scissors to cut her shirt so they could access to her blistered back more efficiently. They carefully and skillfully opened the shirt to find in their amazement, long wound where she was whipped were puffy and infected all on her back. They opened the shirt more to her lower back to find the seared marks of where the man put his cigarette at to form the Star of David. The three men were in shock. Tony's face started to turn a nasty shade of green as he went to the bathroom to relieve himself of the nasty bile that was creeping its way up his throat. He came back as Ducky was assisting the infected cuts along her back with a heavy ointment and wrapping gauze around her torso. Ducky spent a lengthy two hours seeing to every cut and bruise that was significant enough to be seen to. Finally it was over, he gave her medicine for the everlasting pain that wouldn't recede and soon she fell asleep.

"Duck, what does she have?" Gibbs asked turning to his fellow worker and friend knowing that the outcomes wouldn't be good.

Ducky turned around with the clipboard that he was writing on for the past two hours. He sighed and taking a deep breath be began to read off the list of her injuries.

"_Major concussion, a fractured bone in her face (that is the large swollen bruise on her cheek by her eye), deep cuts along her arm and forearm measuring 5 inches in length, four broken ribs which I had to reset, infected gashes to her back by a whip, probably a bamboo stick, multiple burn marks over her whole body, crushed feet (a common torture used in the Middle East, but hers aren't extensive, lacerations to her wrists and ankles (probably from being tied up), but you know what I found most interesting were these tiny bit marks."_

"The rats," Tony said from the darkness of the room.

"What?" Gibbs asked looking at his Senior Field Agent.

"When we went into her cell there were rats in the corner of the room."

They starred at him for a second until Ducky exclaimed, "Oh my!"

Their eyes rested on the broken and fragile woman who was sound asleep for the first time in months.

They agreed to get another room because of the cramped living quarters where Ziva was getting better. Even though Tony had a grudge against it, Gibbs knew he was probably not on top of the list for her to see.

It was the middle of the night and Gibbs was asleep with his head in his hands sitting on a chair at Ziva's bedside when his gut feeling woke him up. Something was not right. Ziva was no where to be found. Gibbs drew out his gun and moved slowly to the bathroom door where a slit of light shone through. He slowly made his way around the door to find Ziva slumped on the ground grabbing the edges of the toilet and dry heaving into the bowl. Every inch of her was shaking from the sobs that ran through her body. Gibbs slowly entered the room and got down to his knees and rubbed very gently the only part of her back that didn't have large the large welts of her weeks of torture. She stopped heaving a crumpled into his arms as he held her. He gently picked her up from the cold hard floor and swept across the room to her bed and laid her down. She didn't let go of his neck. He sat down next to her on the bed to bring comfort and stayed that way until her sobs started to let up.

She let go and opened her mouth, "I didn't tell them anything Gibbs, I couldn't. They just wouldn't stop but I didn't say anything. They hurt me." Her sobs were coming back up her throat. "I couldn't run. I should have ran when I heard the first bullet but I froze. I should have just died." She ended with a great sob into his arms once again.

Gibbs didn't talk through the whole speech until he knew she was over.

"Shh Zivers, it's not your fault you couldn't run away. It was your own gut instincts and I would have done the same of I was in your place."

Ziva sobbed harder into his shirt leaving wet drops of tears on his shirt.

"Don't worry Ziva," he started again. "No one is going to hurt you again, not while I'm with you. Don't worry we're going home in a few days."

The last words stayed in her mind until she fell asleep.

_Home,_ that is where she belonged,

_Home,_ that was with him and the team.

She was going back _home._


End file.
